


And my heart will go (On and On)

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: 25 times., AU, Bisexual Character, Hakyeon/OFC, M/M, cheesiness in the coffee shop, did you know how many times i had to listen to this song, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was midnight and Hakyeon was pulled awake by the soft tinkle of piano keys. Since there was only one other person who stayed at his apartment, it had to be Taekwoon. Hakyeon grimaced as he heard the familiar tune and immediately pulled the covers over his head, muffling the sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And my heart will go (On and On)

**Author's Note:**

> Answering the prompt: What the fuck are you doing it’s midnight why are you playing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ on the piano’ AU over at http://dailyau.tumblr.com/, submitted by user crankgalley.
> 
> I thought this was going to be light-hearted...but instead it's slightly angsty. Hahah it gets better though.
> 
> Also spoilers for Titanic if you haven't seen it yet. (Just in case there are...y'know. People who haven't seen it yet. xD)

It was midnight and Hakyeon was pulled awake by the soft tinkle of piano keys. Since there was only one other person who stayed at his apartment, it had to be Taekwoon. Hakyeon grimaced as he heard the familiar tune and immediately pulled the covers over his head, muffling the sound.

He  _hated_  that song, because it reminded him of an ex-girlfriend who chose music over Hakyeon. Granted, that had been over three years ago, but old wounds made for heavy scars. Sighing, he just turned over and hoped that Taekwoon would go back to bed. 

When the opening notes of _My Heart Will Go On_ struck again, he sighed. No such luck. When his boyfriend wanted to master a piano piece, he would dedicate his entire being to it; Hakyeon could see it clearly in his mind’s eye. His boyfriend, dressed in a loose, comfortable sleeping shirt and sweatpants, long eyelashes fluttering across pale white cheeks as he closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm as he played.

And although all Taekwoon ever did was bow his head and blush furiously whenever he was praised, Hakyeon swore that Taekwoon playing the piano was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Hakyeon heard the piano keys stutter once more, out of key, and there was a pause and a creak as the ivory keys was hidden from sight by the fall board.

Hakyeon closed his eyes and felt comforted when the bed dipped under Taekwoon’s weight, and the younger man wrapped his arms around the elder. No matter how deep his worries, the rhythmic beating of Taekwoon’s heart could always soothe him to sleep.

♡

He doesn’t talk about the music the next morning, and pretends that he hadn’t heard a thing. The piano had already been in the apartment when he bought it, and it was still in good shape. Hakyeon couldn’t bear to get rid of it, as it was a gorgeous black piano that settled in the middle of his living room. So when he brought Taekwoon over for the first time, Hakyeon would never forget the pleased little smile that tugged at the corner of Taekwoon’s lips.

After seeing that, he doesn’t want to throw it out anymore, old memories be damned.

But the song is still difficult to hear, and it tugs something raw and deep in Hakyeon’s heartstrings. 

It’s his turn to fix dinner and he cuts up vegetables while waiting for Taekwoon to close up the coffee shop, and his mind starts to wander. He thinks about Taekwoon’s fingers, long and supple caressing his cheek as passionately as he caresses the piano keys, and smiles as he finishes chopping up bits of carrot. Hakyeon waits for the water to boil before he places elbow macaroni in it and for one reason or other, when he starts to shred the chicken, his thoughts wander back to that damned Celine Dion song.

_“Yeonnie! Yeonnie! It’s starting! Come on, come on!” her voice rang through the apartment as she fed the DVD into the player. Granted, they had digital copies—the world would end first before she didn’t have a working copy of Titanic._

_“Wait jagiya, the popcorn’s almost ready! Pause it, pause it.” There was laughter from the kitchen, and his voice was steady and strong as he carried a glass bowl full of buttery popcorn. Hakyeon’s in his senior year of university and he’s dating the love of his life. She was a hopeless romantic, but she made him cookies and always knew when he was about to cry—so that was something._

_Halfway through the movie the popcorn bowl is placed on the table and she cuddles up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder when Rose tells Jack that she’s flying. When they kiss, her lips are soft and pliant, and the smell of her perfume makes him feel dizzy with want, Celine Dion’s voice crooning in the background. He runs his fingers through her dark hair and she grasps tightly onto his shirt. Life just couldn’t get any better than this._

“Ah!” he was brought out of his own memories when some droplets of water from the pot hit his arms, and Hakyeon shakes his head (wipes away some tears that have gathered in the corners of his eyes) and prepares to drop the chicken in the pot alongside the macaroni. He’s careful to put a bit of salt, and adds the chicken stock with a practiced eye. He wants to get this right, for Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon punches the door code for their apartment, Hakyeon is standing in front of the stove, and the delicious scent of soup hangs thick in the air. “You cooked for me,” Taekwoon says happily, hanging up his coat and placing a paper bag full of coffee onto the dining table. His socked feet patter into the kitchen, where he turns to hug his boyfriend fondly, but stops when he realizes that Hakyeon was staring off into space, tears falling onto the pot.

“Yeonnie?” Taekwoon whispers, and Hakyeon turns to him, and shuts off the stove before running into his arms and crying. The younger man doesn’t understand what’s going on, but gently presses his lips to Hakeyon’s face, kissing his tears away. It tastes salty, and the more he does it the more Hakyeon cries.

“She used to say that whenever she came home.”

Ah. The younger man kisses the top of Hakyeon’s head and murmurs gently, “I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know what else to do so he allows Hakyeon to take his hand and they stumble onto the couch. Whatever he needed, Taekwoon was happy enough to give.

Hakyeon wakes up at midnight, but Taekwoon is there, sleeping soundly next to him.

♡

_“You’re going to scratch the DVD.” His voice is stern, irritated. It’s been a long day at work and she’s still there, crying as she watches Rose say that she’s not going to let go. She says nothing and continues to watch, and he grows even more annoyed at being ignored. He walks past the living room and into the kitchen, looking for food._

_The annoyance grows when he realized that she hadn’t gone to the grocery yet, and he growls, “She should have moved, there was more than enough space on that door!” She doesn’t react and says softly, “You’re so unromantic, Hakyeon.”_

_He knew she was falling out of love when she starts sleeping on the couch rather than in their bed._

_When she packs up and walks out of his life, he notices that she’s left one part of her on the coffee table in the living room. It’s a brand-new DVD of Titanic, with a post-it that simply read,_

_“I believe that the heart does go on.”_

_He pops it into the DVD player and for the first time, cries himself to sleep. He has an interview in the morning, but he doesn’t care._

_The world doesn’t care about his broken heart as long as he manages to keep on living—so why should he?_

♡

He meets Taekwoon during his second year of working in an office--he’s running late this morning and is in desperate need of a pick-me-up. Eternity Cafe is right across his office building, and as he enters, the barista looks up and gives him a curt nod, shoving the remnants of a scone into his mouth. Hakyeon orders a cappuccino and a toasted cream cheese bagel to go, and raises an eyebrow when he notices a hastily scrawled message on the side of his cup.

_“I hope you have a better day. Come back soon.”_

The next morning he returns, and orders a green tea frappucino. The barista, a serious-looking man with the prettiest set of cat-eyes that Hakyeon has ever seen hands him his order and stamps his receipt without a word. When Hakyeon checks his cup, there’s a smiley face on the side next to a short message.

_“Have a good day at work.”_

It takes three more visits before Hakyeon gets the barista’s name, hastily whispered with a dusting of pink on his pale face. “Taekwoon.” The voice that comes from the broad-shouldered man is strangely high and breathy, and Hakyeon decides he needs more of that voice in his life.

It’s been four months since she left his apartment and he’s already shoved the DVD at the bottom of his movie collection. Out of sight, out of mind, right? 

The next time Hakyeon orders a drink, it’s a Saturday afternoon and he’s wearing his reading glasses, trying to read up on a project proposal that needs editing before he sends it back to the office. He looks up confusedly at the other barista, Hongbin, when the dimpled man places a plate of blueberry cheesecake next to his latte. There’s a folded note peeking out from underneath the plate.

“I didn’t order this.”

“Well duh. It’s from Taekwoon. Enjoy.” The cake is moist and delicious, the cheese smooth and tart, perfectly complimenting the sweet blueberries. Hakyeon unfolds the note with shaking fingers.

 _“Would it be too cheesy if I wanted to ask you out?”_  He chuckles at the note and smiles happily while eating, practically bouncing towards the counter afterwards.

“Yes. I mean...no it’s not that cheesy...uhm...but yes. I’d love to go out with you.” Hakyeon breathes, his heart beating a mile a minute. “What time does your shift end?”

Taekwoon's eyes widen and a small smile appears on his small, pink lips. He murmurs softly, “Ten minutes. Wait for me?”

♡

When Taekwoon visits Hakyeon’s apartment for the first time, they’re ten months into their relationship. Taekwoon is extremely pleased when he sees the piano in Hakyeon’s living room, and the elder feels a strange sense of nostalgia. She was the only other person in Hakyeon’s life who loved music, and he felt uneasy when Taekwoon lifted the fall board and touched the piano keys. 

“May I?” he asks softly, and when he looks into Hakyeon’s eyes, the only thing he could say is yes. He said yes to Taekwoon the same way he did when Taekwoon asked him out on a date: with his lips slightly parted and his face a warm, blushing mess. There’s nothing he wouldn’t agree to, unless it was Taekwoon and those intense eyes of is--eyes that gazed down at Hakyeon as if he was the only person who mattered.

The only person that Taekwoon would choose, time and time again.

Hakyeon feels dizzy and blinks, concentrates on how Taekwoon closes his eyes and fills the apartment with music. 

Slowly, he was pushing the pain she had left in his heart to one side, and filling it up with himself.

Hakyeon hadn’t felt like this in a long, long while and wraps his hands around Taekwoon, leaning his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder and breathing in the scent of his cologne. 

“I love you,” Hakyeon whispers in Taekwoon’s ear, and the only reply he receives is the piano instrumental of “ _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_.”

As Taekwoon gently pushes Hakyeon towards the bed, Hakyeon thinks that yes, he can feel the love tonight--and it threatens to make his heart explode with joy. 

♡

He hears the beginning of _My Heart Will Go On_ again, and just to annoy his boyfriend, Hakyeon yawns and starts to sing along, obnoxiously off-key.

“Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the dooooooooooorrrrrrrrr--” and he hears Taekwoon laughing out loud. 

“Yeonnie!” 

Hakyeon stands up from their bed and washes his face before heading into the living room, and leans on the piano as Taekwoon begins to play again. 

“It’s midnight...why do you keep playing that song?” Hakeyon asks softly as he looks at his boyfriend playing the piano. 

Taekwoon has his eyes closed but keeps playing, and hearing him play the entire song perfectly brings Hakyeon a certain feeling of peace. She’s no longer there, haunting the rest of the apartment with her smiles, her perfume. 

When Jung Taekwoon had entered his life, he found himself thinking of her less and less. 

“We'll stay forever this way...” Taekwoon’s voice is high and beautiful, and he says it like a promise, his voice wrapping around Hakyeon like an embrace. He can hardly keep the tears from flowing, but they’re happy ones--and the only one he’s thinking about this time is the man in front of him now, playing the piano.

Taekwoon lets the final notes linger in the air as he finishes playing, and says quietly, “I found the DVD, and the note.” 

“Ah...I see.” That was no surprise--especially since Hakyeon hadn’t bothered to look at his DVD pile in months. They mostly went to the cinema or hooked up Taekwoon’s laptop to the TV if they wanted to watch anything. 

“I wanted...to make sure you remembered me. That’s why I kept practicing this song.” Taekwoon explains, breathing deeply. “Ever since you cried...I wanted you to see me.”

Hakyeon is overwhelmed with emotions, and moves closer to Taekwoon. His tanned fingers gently push Taekwoon’s chin up, and he kisses his boyfriend properly, long and slow and deep.

It’s intimate, Taekwoon thinks, as Hakyeon sits down on the piano bench beside him. Hakyeon’s tongue gently licks across the seam and enters Taekwoon’s mouth, gently gliding against Taekwoon’s tongue. The younger man’s arms find themselves holding onto Hakyeon’s slim waist, Hakyeon swallowing Taekwoon’s breathless moan as tanned fingers grab onto the nape of his neck.

When they pull apart for air, Hakyeon brokenly whispers against Taekwoon’s lips, 

“I love you.” 

Taekwoon presses his forehead against Hakyeon’s and whispers it back. 

“I love you too. Feeling better now?”

Hakyeon chuckles and intertwines his hand with Taekwoon’s. “Yeah...maybe that song...isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
